mst3kfandomcom-20200215-history
List of DVD releases
The following is a series of lists detailing all commercial DVD releases of Mystery Science Theater 3000 and related spin-off productions. ''MST3K'' Home video rights for MST3K originally were held by Rhino Entertainment and they began releasing episodes on VHS in 1996. In 2000, they began releasing DVDs of individual episodes. In late 2002, they began the "collection" format, releasing four episodes (or specials) together. When rights shifted to Shout! Factory in 2008, Shout! continued to release four episode sets. In 2011, Shout! began re-releasing single episode DVDs of material previously released by Rhino, but now out of print. In addition to the TV episodes released by Rhino and Shout!, Mystery Science Theater 3000: The Movie has also been released on DVD by various companies. Finally, Best Brains, Inc. re-released some of their self-produced video compilations on DVD. Rhino Rhino single episode releases The first Rhino DVDs were single disc releases of material previously available on VHS. When releases resumed after a break, it was with four-disc sets. One final single-disc release came out in 2008. The Giant Gila Monster was released to make the episode available to those who had purchased the original, withdrawn version of The Mystery Science Theater 3000 Collection, Volume 10, which had featured Godzilla vs. Megalon. All Rhino singles are out of print. Rhino collections Rhino began releasing collections in 2002, continuing to release episodes previously available on VHS. Some early sets were filled out with compilations of shorts, which had also been available on VHS. Episodes were not generally collected together in any kind of theme and were often not even arranged in episode order. One set, Volume 10, was recalled because Rhino did not actually have the rights to one of the included titles, Godzilla vs. Megalon. It was replaced by Volume 10.2, which featured The Giant Gila Monster in place of the deleted episode. All Rhino sets are out of print, although Shout! is currently engaged in a program of re-issues (see below). † Featured a bonus disc for purchases through the Rhino web site Rhino bonus disc releases Rhino released only one bonus disc, for ordering The Essentials from their web site. Shout! Factory Shout! Factory collections The sets from Shout! Factory picked up where Rhino had left off with mostly four-disc collections. After the "Anniversary Edition", the numbering continued from Rhino's (with the Anniversary Edition being the 13th volume), though they switched to Roman numerals. It was announced that Volume XXXIX will likely be the final volume of unreleased episodes from the series' original run, owing to difficulty with licensing any further episodes. * Also came in a "Collector's Edition" † Featured a bonus disc for early purchasers Shout! Factory collection re-releases In June 2015, Shout! Factory announced Mystery Science Theater 3000 – Volume I, a box set that serves as a re-release of the first Rhino box set. The program has continued, re-releasing the Rhino sets in order. These re-issues contain new extras, but not the mini-posters that are a staple of Shout! Factory's regular box sets, nor the un-riffed versions found in some of the Rhino originals or any other Rhino extras. Shout! Factory re-release collections Shout! Factory has put out collections that feature previously available material, either not yet collected together or from previous sets to which they have lost the rights to one or more featured films. Shout! Factory single episode releases All Shout! Factory singles feature episodes that were previously available on DVD. Through 2012, most Shout! Factory singles were "manufacture-on-demand" titles, with only the two-disc Special Edition of "Manos" The Hands of Fate being a full retail release. Beginning with the single-disc Zombie Nightmare release in 2013, they have all been released to retail. Shout! Factory bonus disc releases On occasion, Shout! has offered bonus discs with the purchase of a particular MST3K set directly from Shout! Factory's web site. Each of these bonus discs come in separate packaging from the set with which they were released. Shout! Factory full season releases With the relaunch of MST3K in 2017 came the first opportunity to release full season sets. Each season set so far has been available in two forms; a standard edition and a special edition for those who contributed to either the Kickstarter campaign or the 2018 MST3K Pledge Drive. Shout! Factory extras Beginning in 2015, Shout! Factory occasionally includes MST3K episodes as an extra on Blu-ray releases of the films featured. The first DVD release of the type was [[MST3K 506 - Eegah|Episode #506 - Eegah]]. ''MST3K: The Movie * Image Entertainment - May 27, 1998 * Universal (Region 2, Germany) - April 6, 2006 * Universal - May 6, 2008 * Shout! Factory - September 3, 2013 in a Blu-ray/DVD combo pack ''Collector's Edition * Umbrella (Region 4, Australia) - August 3, 2016 Best Brains *''Play MSTie for Me'' - Triple Decker DVD (contains all three original VHS volumes of "Play MSTie for Me") *''Tom Servo's Favorite Host Segments Vol. I'' with bonus feature, Poopie! Additional *The DVD release of the film Eegah by The Film Detective includes (in association with Shout!) [[MST3K 506 - Eegah|the MST3K episode]] among the bonus features, as well as interviews with Arch Hall Jr. and Joel Hodgson. It was released on November 26, 2019. Mike Nelson commentaries In 2004, Michael J. Nelson began working with Legend Films, releasing various public domain films newly colorized and featuring a "MST3K-like" commentary by Mike. *''Reefer Madness'' - April 20, 2004 *''Night of the Living Dead'' - September 7, 2004 *''Carnival of Souls'' * - March 29, 2005 *''House on Haunted Hill'' * - September 6, 2005, repackaged alongside the film The Last Man on Earth (which has no Mike commentary) as The Vincent Price Double Feature, January 25, 2011 *''Plan 9 from Outer Space'' *† - June 27, 2006 *''The Little Shop of Horrors'' * - June 27, 2006 *''The Three Stooges in Swing Parade'' * ** - March 27, 2007 * Also featured an autographed pre-release edition. † Standard edition has additional features ** See Three Stooges section below. RiffTrax In 2006, Mike Nelson and Legend launched RiffTrax, an online service where Mike and, eventually, Bill Corbett and Kevin Murphy would riff various films, releasing only an .mp3 of the riff, thereby circumventing the need to license the films or limit themselves to public domain features. In 2009, DVDs of various public domain films (some already released with a "Mike solo" riff) and collections of shorts were released by Legend. Also in that year, RiffTrax began a series of live theatrical broadcasts, which were later released on DVD. The final category is "Christmas with RiffTrax", which features either a set of shorts or a feature and shorts, along with "host segments" with Mike, Bill and Kevin. Since splitting off from Legend, RiffTrax has continued to release DVDs, but at a much slower pace. In 2015, RiffTrax partnered with Kino International, providing commentaries for DVD and Blu-ray releases. All RiffTrax DVDs are in print, with the exception of The Crater Lake Monster. Shorts collections *''The Best of RiffTrax Shorts, Vol. 1, June 16, 2009 *The Best of RiffTrax Shorts, Vol. 2, June 16, 2009 *Shorts-Tacular Shorts-Straveganza, January 26, 2010 *Wide World of Shorts, January 26, 2010 *Shorts-A-Poppin, September 14, 2010 *RiffTrax Plays with Their Shorts, September 14, 2010 *Order in the Shorts, January 25, 2011 *Shortstoberfest, January 25, 2011 *Shorts to-Go, July 19, 2011 *Olde Tyme Shorts Roundup, July 19, 2011 *Hand-Crafted Artisanal Shorts, March 27, 2012 *Shorts to Astonish!, December 5, 2012 *May the Shorts Be with You, October 21, 2013 *Shorts Assemble!, June 23, 2015 *RiffTrax Presents Bridget and Mary Jo: Short and Sweet!, November 29, 2017 *The Walking Shorts, October 12, 2018 Feature films *Carnival of Souls, June 16, 2009 *House on Haunted Hill, June 16, 2009 *The Little Shop of Horrors, June 16, 2009 *Missile to the Moon, June 16, 2009 *Night of the Living Dead, June 16, 2009 *Plan 9 from Outer Space, June 16, 2009 *Reefer Madness, June 16, 2009 *Swing Parade, June 16, 2009 *Planet of Dinosaurs, January 26, 2010 *Voodoo Man, January 26, 2010 *Maniac'' November 30, 2010 *''Santa and the Ice Cream Bunny, March 8, 2011 *The Crater Lake Monster'' March 6, 2012 *''The Galaxy Invader, March 6, 2012 *Ghosthouse, November 15, 2013 *The Guy from Harlem, April 15, 2014 RiffTrax Live! *Plan 9 from Outer Space, January 25, 2010 *Christmas Shorts-Straveganza, September 14, 2010 *House on Haunted Hill, May 17, 2011 *Reefer Madness, May 17, 2011 *Jack the Giant Killer, May 1, 2012 *"Manos" The Hands of Fate, May 6, 2014 *Birdemic, November 11, 2014 *Santa Claus Conquers the Martians, November 25, 2015 *Santa Claus, November 25, 2015 *MST3K Reunion, November 29, 2016 *Time Chasers, November 29, 2016 *Samurai Cop, November 29, 2017 *Summer Shorts Beach Party, November 29, 2017 *Space Mutiny, October 12, 2018 *Octaman, November 20, 2019 *Star Raiders, November 20, 2019 *The Giant Spider Invasion, November 20, 2019 Christmas with RiffTrax *Magic Christmas Tree, May 1, 2012 *Santa's Village of Madness, November 25, 2013 Combo packs *Double Feature: The Best of RiffTrax Shorts, Vol. 1 / Night of the Living Dead, March 2, 2010 Box sets *RiffTrax Boxed Lunch!, December 12, 2017 **''Bridget and Mary Jo: Short and Sweet **''RiffTrax Live: MST3K Reunion Show'' / RiffTrax Live: Birdemic / RiffTrax Live: Manos, The Hands of Fate **''Hand Crafted Artisanal Shorts'' / RiffTrax Live: Time Chasers / May The Shorts Be with You **''Santa and The Ice Cream Bunny'' / Santa’s Village of Madness / Shorts Assemble Kino releases *''The Incredible 2-Headed Transplant, November 24, 2015 (release from Kino w/optional RiffTrax) *The Astro-Zombies, October 11, 2016 (release from Kino w/optional RiffTrax) The Film Crew In 2005, Mike Nelson, Bill Corbett and Kevin Murphy formed The Film Crew, recording four episodes for Rhino. Legal wrangling with Best Brains led to a delay and a change of distributor, to Shout! Factory. The episodes finally saw DVD release in 2007. *Hollywood After Dark, July 10, 2007 *Killers from Space, August 7, 2007 *The Wild Women of Wongo, September 11, 2007 *The Giant of Marathon, October 9, 2007 Cinematic Titanic In 2007, MST3K creator Joel Hodgson announced his new project, Cinematic Titanic, where he and fellow riffers Josh Weinstein, Mary Jo Pehl, Trace Beaulieu and Frank Conniff would riff on bad movies in much the style as on ''MST3K, including a silhouette of the riffers superimposed on the film's image. Throughout 2008 and 2009, seven studio recorded episodes were released. Since then, five additional DVDs have been released, featuring recordings of Cinematic Titanic's live performances. All individual Cinematic Titanic titles are now out of print. Studio episodes #''The Oozing Skull, January 9, 2008 #The Doomsday Machine, June 19, 2008 #The Wasp Woman, August 7, 2008 #Legacy of Blood, October 9, 2008 #Santa Claus Conquers the Martians, November 20, 2008 #Frankenstein's Castle of Freaks, January 8, 2009 #Blood of the Vampires, March 19, 2009 Live DVDs *East Meets Watts, December 16, 2009 *The Alien Factor, February 23, 2010 *Danger on Tiki Island, June 16, 2010 *War of the Insects, December 2, 2011 *Rattlers, July 17, 2012 Complete Collection Shout! Factory released ''Cinematic Titanic: The Complete Collection on August 8, 2017. It contains all twelve previously released titles, along with two extras: Between the Riffs and A Look Back with J. Elvis Weinstein. Other releases Star Wait Star Wait is a documentary fan film that covers a group of Star Wars fans waiting in line to see Star Wars: Episode II - Attack of the Clones. It was released on DVD in 2005 to coincide with the DVD release of Star Wars: Episode III - Revenge of the Sith. The extras include commentaries on the various chapters of the documentary. Two segments are riffed by Joel Hodgson, Trace Beaulieu and Josh Weinstein, the first time they riffed together since Season 1 of MST3K. Three Stooges Beginning in 2004, Legend Films released a series of DVDs featuring Three Stooges material in the public domain. Three of these releases have connections to MST3K. *''The Three Stooges in Color, April 26, 2005 **"Comedy Wraparounds by The Film Crew (Mike Nelson and the cast of ''Mystery Science Theater 3000)" *''The Three Stooges - Greatest Routines, March 27, 2007. **"Hosted by Mike Nelson and Kevin Murphy of ''Mystery Science Theater and RiffTrax.com" *''The Three Stooges in Swing Parade, March 27, 2007 **"Contains bonus commentary by Mike Nelson of RiffTrax" *The Three Stooges Triple Whammy, March 27, 2007 **''Greatest Routines alongside the Three Stooges Extreme Rarities and Live and Hilarious discs (which do not feature Mike, Kevin or Bill) See also * List of released episodes * List of VHS releases * List of Blu-ray releases * List of Laserdisc releases Category:MST3K Category:Browse